unOrdinary
by Angel.Misa
Summary: "Ji-Chan, Did mommy hate me? Asked five year old Mikan."No Mikan, Mommy didn't hate you and you are very special child, I know that there's something special about you whether you have an Alice or not" Mikan's Ji-chan said with conviction. Mikan is loved by everyone then why doesn't her own Mother like her? Just beacause she doesn't have an alice? She thinks "Why am I so Ordinary?


Un **ordinary**

 **Hello Everyone, This is Misa.**

 **This is my first attempt to write something on a huge platform. I just hope you all will like my story and I hope to improve myself throughout this journey. I am thankful to you in advance for reading my story. I humbly welcome your constructive reviews to make my story better and I request, if anybody may not like my story you are also welcome for give your reviews but please refrain yourself for using any foul language.**

 **Thank You And I hope you enjoy my story.**

CHAPTER 0: PROLOGUE

 **Narrator:**

There is a vast kingdom called Alicea, where people with special power resided, people with alices and some without it. Alices are special power which make people prodigies with their power. There is multiple of Alices but most powerful is consider elemental Alices which run mostly in royal or noble families. Alicea is most powerful kingdom which is ruled by Hyuuga royal family from beginning of Alicea. Hyuuga family has Elemental Alice, Fire which is considered the most powerful Alice. Then there are noble families after Hyuugas which is also respected by citizen of Alicea very much. There is a noble family Yukihira which is waiting for their first child to be born and excited about the power he or she will have. Yukihira is one of the most powerful and influential noble family which is also a part of a royal board. Lady Yuka Yukihira is also childhood best friend of Queen Hyuuga. Lady Yuka Yukihira has most strong teleportation alice in a kingdom, she can even teleport over the ocean! Lady Yuka's husband Lord Izumi Yukihira wants his first child be a girl like his wife Yuka who is epitome of beauty and whom he loves very much. He already loves his child before he/she is born but he is hoping it to be she. He is pacing outside OT, inside IMAI Hospital and he is shivering and perspiring both at a same time. He is feeling that everything in his surrounding is moving at a slow pace. Then suddenly Nurse came outside and inform him about his wife and his little girl child and told him that they teleported his wife in a private room and so he can meet his wife and his child there. As soon as he enter in a room he notice most beautiful girl, sitting with a bundle of joy, precisely his bundle of joy in her hand. He move further and see most beautiful girl he ever saw more angelic than his wife. He always wants his daughter exactly like his wife but glow on a child face is more prominent and her feature is more angelic. She has brown hair like his wife and big amber sparkly eyes like a doe like him but she exactly look carbon copy of his wife when she was born as he seen in his wife old pictures. He takes his child in his hand and suddenly feels protective toward her after all she is his little girl, his tangerine.

''Yuka did you thought any name for our child?'' Izumi asked.

'' MIKAN'' Yuka said.

Izumi smiled and his eyes shine like star, seeing him like this Yuka laugh which Izumi think is most melodious voice he ever heard.

"I know you Izumi and I know how much you like tangerine and so Mikan which have a same meaning and sound better as a name than tangerine" Yuka said

"Mikan, nice name Yuka, I like it but what about her middle name?" Asked by a man who is just enter in a room, he looks like Izumi but much older than him with shiny blond hairs and green eyes while Izumi have amber eyes which twinkle like stars. He is Lord Kazumi Yukihira, Lord Izumi Yukihiras' older brother. Lord Kazumi Yukihira, has longevity and alices detection alice while Lord Izumi has strong ghost manipulation alice and weak time travelling alice, which is not prominent and occur twice- thrice only. He don't mind that as he is not like to be randomly travelling between time.

With him enter old man with a white beard and bald head. He has lining in side of his eyes and lips which shows his happy days. He still smiling and why would he not be happy, he had a lovely wife, a happy family and now his family increase after his grand daughter-in-law gave birth to his precious great grand-daughter. He is Lord Takumi Yukihira.

"Kazu, Ji-san" Izumi said

"I want Ji-san to give my baby middle name so it will remain with her as a blessing and Kazu tell me what power my mikan has" Yuka requested

Takumi move further and take her great grand-daughter in his hand, he see light orange-pink outlined surrounded his Mikan and he knew she is special, indeed very special. He has two alices in which one is he can read aura, he can tell by just seeing someone how much potential one have and announced that her middle name should be like which define her, like a flower she is soft and beautiful with pink cheeks and lips,he decided to keep her name Sakura. Everyone smile hearing a name and found it Perfect for their little one and they finally announced her name is "MIKAN SAKURA YUKIHIRA".

Kazumi move further to take his niece in his hands and when he take her, he become statue he don't know how will he inform his family. Yuka will be shattered and how it can be possible, there is no one in their family ever to be born like her.

Yuka notice this and asked about it from Kazumi.

Kazumi don't know whether he is doing right or not but he can't hide this from her mother after all and he just hope that Yuka loves Mikan after knowing her reality too. He knew Yuka is very peculiar about alices but after all Mikan is her daughter and Yuka is very compassionate person and she treat everyone equal but I hope her insecurity not came out now. She was very confident person before but after facing two miscarriage which is expecting to have a strong time travelling alice due to genetics of Izumi, she started thinking about giving a perfect heir to Yukihira family and this thing knew about by everyone, many time we try to pacify her but with no effect and even Izumi told her he just want healthy baby and most importantly healthy her and if it don't happen they can adopt anytime but I know Yuka wants to fulfill Izumi wish and ' wants to give gift to Yukihira family for their extreme love' , her words not mine, And I love her like a sister and I want her happiness so When she conceived Mikan , we take care her extra and even keep fulltime Nurse so no accident occur but now I just hope she don't take this on her heart.

"Yuka, Mikan is special child. Even though she don't have any alice, she is still our new generation little Yukihira" Kazumi said

Yuka get still after hearing this. She don't know what she should do now. She can't keep this child, this defective child. She just can't. "Izumi can we keep that thing into orphanage?" Yuka said in a cold voice pointing towards Mikan. Everyone get shocked and not able to say anything. Yuka started to have a panic attack. She do love her daughter but she can't give Yukihira defective heir, she don't know when her insecurity get bigger than her daughter but she just can't look at her….it. She has to go, she has to go. She started shouting that 'It has to go'.

That time everyone decided that for better future of Mikan and for sanity of Yuka, till Yuka ready to accept Mikan, she will live with Ji-san. Izumi don't want to distance himself with his daughter, how could he after all she is his little tangerine which need protection but he knew that right now with Yuka frame of mind if anything bad happen with Mikan he never able to forgive himself nor Yuka when she realize her mistake and he knew his wife come around . So he decided that he wants her daughter's happiness even he has to stay away from her and want her daughter to be happy person like his wife, who she used to be.

 _ **Thank You!**_


End file.
